Candles and candle holders are well know in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,245 shows a plastic hand held candle holder. The candle holder has an integral body made from polypropylene which includes a tubular handle having a closed end, and open end and a cup extending upwardly from the open end of the handle. A plurality of elongate ridges extend longitudinally along the interior of the handle. These ridges hold the stem of a candle in a stationary position in the holder. U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,945 illustrates a combined candle holder and mold apparatus which includes a free-standing container having an open upper end and within which candle supporting structure is provided on which a burning candle is adapted to be supported so as to extend upwardly through and beyond the open container end. U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,351 defines a candle holder formed of paper, plastic or the like which can be inserted into a hollow article such as a glass for the purpose of providing a support for a candle in the case of emergency or when a conventional candle holder is not available. The candle holder comprises radially inwardly extending slits at the center portion thereof which define generally triangular inner tabs for frictionally engaging a candle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,330,132 discloses a bobeche which is constructed to prevent melted was from running down a lighted candle an onto a candlestick or candelabra. The bobeche is a slightly cupped annular collar which surrounds the lower end of a candle above a candle socket or a candlestick or candelabra to catch candle drippings and thus protect the candlestick or candelabra from melted wax. The bobeche includes a downwardly tapering neck embracing the lower portion of the candle and cooperating with the candle to provide an annular wax receiving pocket in which wax may solidify to prevent it from going below the bobeche. U.S Pat. No. 1,456,134 portrays an attachment for candlesticks and candleholders for catching candle drippings. The attachment consists of a cup-shaped stiffening element including a body portion having a central circular opening adapted to fit around a candle and rest upon a candlestick or candleholder. U.S. Pat. No. 722,318 comprises a drip cup for candlesticks. The device is constructed of two tubular member, the inner cylindrical tubular member or socket being adapted to receive a candle to support the shield.